Vehicle hood structures include structures wherein a hood outer panel and a hood inner panel are coupled together. In such structures, the hood inner panel may include one or more slots with length directions oriented in the vehicle body front-rear direction, forming a line of weakness. In such structures, when an impacting body impacts the hood, a high proportion of the load acting on the impacting body is load due to the inertia of the hood panel. Such lines of weakness can be provided to reduce deceleration of the impacting body.